


A message Rewritten

by KujaTribal



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Kurenai 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaTribal/pseuds/KujaTribal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a REWRITTEN STORY (Original: It's just another message)<br/>It's not easy falling in love with your best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	A message Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite the original story. It will contain shorter chapters so I can work on it more often in between classes :D

She yawned.  
“Tired already? You were hardly doing anything.”  
“Oh shut up, Shimon. I had a rough day.”   
“Well what is your definition of ‘rough’ then? You said you were hanging out with your new group all day long. What were you called?”  
“Kurenai 5. Beni’s glorious idea.”  
Shimon laughed and threw herself back in her chair.  
“Talking about it… What’s up with that? Are you a boygroup or what?”  
Mikkii couldn’t help but smile. It has only been a few days since they formed Kurenai 5 and yet time already seemed to fly by so quickly. They were already planning things out in their free time, in between rehearsals, came up with so many ridiculous ideas and the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that the others had to drag her along. She had no idea why the others wanted to have her so badly, however she felt happy about it. Being part of something greater maybe was just the thing she needed.  
“You could call it like that. Does Aqua5 ring a bell?”  
Shimon frowned and crossed her arms.  
“Wasn’t that the thing around Mizu? But Beni is no Top Star yet.”  
“But it’s kinda like that.”  
“Mikkii!!” Suddenly Renta’s voice came out of the small kitchen and both Shimon and Mikkii jumped on their spot. “A little help? Please?”  
Mikkii couldn’t even remember when the blonde came out of the bathroom or maybe she had been busy listening to Shimon’s endless ramblings about how cute Mirio (or was it Masao? She couldn’t remember) was in her dress and how hot she looked at the last party. The Hoshigumi didn’t really like going out like that, enjoyed her tea rather at home than at the home of anyone else. Not to mention not going out to party prevented her from waking up in someone else’s bed.   
“Are you hurt?”, Mikkii worriedly asked while she got up and passed the couch where Shimon was still sitting on and stopped in the door to the even smaller kitchen. “What the… What are you doing?”  
“I-I can’t get it.” Renta was stretching her whole body, standing on her tiptoes and trying to reach into one of the cabins, her fingertips loudly hitting the side of the bowl she was obviously trying to get out. Seeing that, Mikkii couldn’t help but laugh at her friend.  
“Just… take one of the lower ones?”  
“But this one is mine!”  
“What makes it so special?”  
“Well… I… it’s mine!”  
Giving up, Renta looked at her with big eyes and Mikkii raised one eyebrow. Although she was kind of cute when she did it, it was hard to say no to that puppyface. 

Renta looked at Mikkii for some time more. How long had it been since they officially became friends? It surely felt like ages, yet she still loved every second of it. Even these unimportant moments where Mikkii rolled her eyes at her, quickly climbed on top of her counter and grabbed the bowl Renta so desperately tried to get and put it in her hands instead felt natural. She cherished these like nothing else, even though Shimon was still around, ruining the mood just a little bit. But what else could she wish for?   
“There you go”, she said and then put on a slight smile. “I still I don’t get why you like this thing so much.”  
Well that was her little secret, wasn’t it? There were a few things that better stayed inside her head and she had to admit it was fun toying around it and having Mikkii climb up the counter had one or two other pros.  
“Thank you! We can eat now!”  
Mikkii laughed once more as Renta put the bowl on a tablet together with two others. She prepared dinner for her and her friends after all. 

“You two really need to learn how to cook”, Shimon said after she finished her bowl and pushed around the last pieces of rice inside.   
“It wasn’t THAT bad…” Once again, Renta started sulking and Mikkii smiled at her after she lay down on the couch.   
“You won’t win any hearts with plain rice and some steamed vegetables, Renren.”  
“Stop being so mean, Shimon”, Mikkii interfered. “There’s no need to impress anyone in here.”  
“But cooking is the way into a woman’s heart. Everyone knows that.” Shimon crossed her arms and looked over to Renta once more. “By the way… did you finally tell her?”  
Renta’s sudden, deep red face took the younger Hoshigumi member by surprise. Usually Renta wasn’t the kind to be all embarrassed over something, especially when it came to personal space. She liked talking, mostly about herself and what was inside her head. Sometimes she even thought a little too loudly for her own good. Back when Wataru had been still with them, she remembered their former Top Star slapping the back of Renta’s head because she made a more or less mean comment about one of the younger musumeyaku.   
“Tell who what?” Mikkii sat up a little. “Is there something you didn’t tell me, Ren?”  
“N-No?”  
“Oh come on!” Shimon rolled her eyes and almost fell off her spot when she leaned back. “How long do I tell you…”  
“Stop it!” Renta growled.   
“You know that she’ll be gone if you don’t admit you have a crush on her?”  
“Woh! Wait!” This made her sit up straight. “Crush? Renta? On who? Why don’t I know about this?”  
She was her best friend after all! However this was the first time she heard about something like this.  
“Because poor little Renren-sweety is sooooo shy about it”, Shimon teased. “Oh come on, Sayuri. You’ve been doing this for ages…”  
Mikkii jumped over to Renta, grabbed her upper arm and shook her slightly.  
“Come on! Tell me! Tell meeee!”  
Renta blushed harder, grabbed the next blanket and hid behind it.  
“No!”   
“Why not?”  
“It’s my secret…” She softly smiled at her friend and Mikkii pouted a little harder. “Don’t give me that look. Maybe I tell you sometime, okay?”  
“But…”  
“We wanted to think about what we can do about Kurenai 5, didn’t we? I still think doing some skits would be a nice idea.”  
Mikkii sighed and took a closer look at Renta. She had that glimmer in her eyes when she didn’t want to talk about something. It didn’t happen a lot, but from time to time, she behaved different, quickly tried talking about something else instead. She nodded slowly and put on another smile.  
“Let’s meet the others tomorrow first, okay? The costume department agreed to lend us some costumes and I think Beni had an idea.”


End file.
